Forever In My Heart
by bella bee black
Summary: Eu pensei que ele fosse à última pessoa que tivesse problemas como o meu. Mas pelo que vejo me enganei... muito.


**Forever In My Heart **

- Hermione! – gritou um garoto de olhos chocolate e cabelos cor de mel. A garota se virou.

- Oi, ahn, você me conhece? – ela disse franzindo o cenho.

- Acho que não. – ele disse com um risinho. Seus cabelos e vestes estavam molhados devidos á chuva que acabara de cair – Bom, em todo caso... Eu sou Cedric, Cedric Diggory. Da Lufa-Lufa?

- Ah, claro. – ela disse fingindo um tapa na cabeça. - Bom jogo o de ontem, apanhador!

- Obrigada – ele sorriu – Ahn, só queria-te dizer que estamos começando a ter aulas de aparatação e como tiveram boas recomendações sobre você, pediram para eu vir e te convidar. Você virá?

Hermione mordeu o lábio. Ela achava aparatação ridículo, não tinha coisa no mundo que ela mais odiasse. Ia dizer não, é claro.

- Por Favor? – Cedric disse isso com seus olhos brilhando.

- Claro. – ela disse e logo em seguida se arrependendo.  
- Legal. – ele sorriu e estendeu a mão. – Te vejo hoje ás 19:00 no corujal, certo?

- Certo. – ela respondeu apertando a mão de Cedric.

Cedric novamente sorriu e se afastou de Hermione indo embora. Ele se juntou a uma rodinha de garotas, que deram risadinhas quando ele chegou. Hermione suspirou.

Um pouco antes de sua 'aula', Hermione estava na sala comunal da Grifinória com Harry, Rony e Gina.

- Vou ter uma aula de aparatação daqui a pouco. – soltou ela, por impulso.

- Como?! – os três exclamaram ao mesmo tempo.

- É... Cedric me convidou. – Hermione meio que sussurrou.

- Cedric Diggory? Ele é LINDO! – suspirou Gina.

- Ele é um idiota, não deveria andar com ele Hermione. – bufou Ron.

- Ora Ronald, ele me pareceu bem legal. – disse Hermione.

- Ele é da Lufa-Lufa, Hermione!- disse Harry.

- E daí, Harry? Gente, isso é ridículo o Cedric é um cara legal e maturo. Bem mais do que vocês dois! O que está acontecendo, hein? – explodiu ela.

- Ele é mais maturo para... – Rony fingiu estar beijando o ar.

- Ronald! – gritou Hermione.

- Além do mais você simplesmente ODEIA aparatação! – disse Harry.

- É, mas... – disse ela encarando o chão.

- Calem a boca, seus idiotas! – gritou Gina – ela vai fazer as aulas sim, mas e daí se ela ta gostando do Cedric? Eu não a culparia e ela sabe que não tem NENHUMA chance com ele né, Mione? – disse Gina com sua risadinha irônica no final. Hermione quis desabar. Até seus amigos? Saiu correndo em direção ao corujal, com as lagrimas rolando por sua face. Continuava chovendo desde o momento que vira Cedric. Ela corria cuidadosamente pelas pedras, mas mesmo assim ela conseguiu cair. Assim depois, desmaiando.

Cedric que estava no corujal esperando todos para a aula, observava a passagem das pessoas com uma luneta. Por sorte conseguiu ver uma garota bater a cabeça em uma pedra e desmaiar logo em seguida. Saiu correndo. Hermione acordou com dor de cabeça, abriu seus olhos lentamente por causa da claridade vinda da lareira. Dava-se para ouvir o fogo estalar. Havia uma pessoa a seu lado apenas observando o fogo. Ela tentou se levantar.

- Hermione, que bom que acordou... – disse o garoto.

- Cedric? Eu tenho que ir. Que horas são?

- Espere! São apenas 19:30, achei que você fosse dormir mais...

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou ela massageando a própria cabeça.

- Você não lembra mesmo? – disse o garoto com um risinho.

- Só lembro de eu estava correndo na chuva e choran... – Hermione pigarreou – correndo na chuva e mais nada.

- Sim, depois você desmaiou e bateu com a cabeça numa pedra, por isso deve estar com dor de cabeça, certo?

- É sim. – ela deu um sorriso, meio constrangida.

Silêncio.

- Não ia vir mais gente? – disse ela franzindo o cenho.

- Sim. Mas acho que desistiram por causa da chuva.

- Mas então... porque você veio?

- Porque eu sabia que você viria.

- Você veio só por minha causa? – ela sentiu suas bochechas queimarem.

- Sim. – ele sorriu, envergonhado.

'_Nossa! Por mim? Ai cala a boca Hermione! Ele só está tentando ser legal. Sorri para ele!'_

- Obrigada. Se fossem meus amigos eles nunca fariam isso, me deixariam plantada aqui.

- Que maldade. – ele riu. – Sinto muito por estragar a sua noite. Vejo que preferiria passar a noite com seus amigos.

- Na verdade não, eu lhe agradeço. Eles estão sendo... estranhos comigo.

- Nem me fale. – Cedric fixou seu olhar no fogo da lareira.

- Qual é, Cedric! Você é a pessoa mais popular de Hogwarts, um dos  
melhores apanhados da escola e as garotas babam por você.

- É esse o ponto. Você nunca sabe quando eles estão falando a verdade, ou mesmo sendo verdadeiros. Eu acho que eles só andam comigo por interesse.

- Wow.  
- Sim, wow! – gargalhou ele junto com ela. – Sabe Hermione... com você eu sinto que posso contar essas coisas, com você as coisas parecem ser verdadeiras sabe?

- Que bom, Cedric. Tenho que dizer o mesmo. Sou sua amiga, pode confiar em mim – a garota disse sorrindo de leve.

- Claro, amigos... – disse ele pondo sua mão sobre a dela e sorrindo.

Depois de conversarem, resolveram dar uma volta na chuva mesmo. Ambos adoravam a sensação de ficarem molhados. Quando souberam disso ficaram apenas rindo. Cedric contou a Hermione que no primeiro ano da escola, Hagrid havia sido a primeira pessoa que ele tinha conhecido e o cachorro de Hagrid havia babado em todas suas vestes novas, ele havia ficado muito chateado.

- Eu sempre soube que o Canino era um cão do mal – riu Hermione.

- Muito mal! – acrescentou Cedric.

- Nossa, já são 10:45.

- Que hora é o seu toque de recolher?

- 11:00h.

- Vamos! – disse Cedric e eles correram desesperadamente para dentro do castelo.

Quando chegaram à sala da Grifinória...

- Cedric, tem certeza que não quer que eu te acompanhe?

- Ei, eu sou o cavalheiro. Eu faço isso!

- Certo, cavalheiro. – riu Hermione dando entonação á palavra cavalheiro.

Quando ela já estava entrando, Cedric puxou seu braço.

- Hermione...

- Sim.

- Lembra quando disse de sermos apenas amigos?

- Lembro. – ela sentiu suas pernas ficarem bambas.

- Acho que não vai rolar.

- Mas porque...

Hermione subiu as escadas do dormitório feminino e deitou em sua cama, com um sorriso bobo em sua face. Adormeceu. Sonhou.

_- Hermione..._

_- Sim._

_- Lembra quando disse de sermos apenas amigos?_

_- Lembro. – ela sentiu suas pernas ficarem bambas._

_- Acho que não vai rolar._

_- Mas por que..._

_A garota apenas sentiu os lábios de Cedric tocarem aos seus de um jeito doce. De um jeito apaixonado. Então, não foi nada de sua impressão? Cedric gostava mesmo dela? Quando se soltaram Cedric lhe lançou um daqueles seus sorrisos perfeitos e a garota corou. _

_- Nós vemos amanhã, Hermione – disse ele indo embora com um sorriso no rosto. Ela sorriu bobamente para si mesma e levou as mãos aos lábios._

Acordou com uma luz em sua face. Realizou. Aquilo não foi um sonho e isso a fez se sentir melhor ainda. Não havia mais ninguém no dormitório, ou seja, ela estava atrasada. Saiu correndo, colocou suas vestes, penteou seus cabelos, pegou os livros e desceu as escadas até o refeitório. Chegando ao salão comunal, Hermione se deparou com a cena de Rony analisando um pote de geléia e Harry discutindo com Gina.

- Olha quem resolveu levantar. – disse Gina brincando. A vontade de Hermione era de espancá-la. Estava de saco cheio de suas brincadeirinhas idiotas.

- Pois é. – disse ela colocando uma mecha de seu cabelo para trás e acenando levemente para Cedric do outro lado do salão. Ninguém havia notado nisso.

- Hermione, eu te perdôo – Rony disse.

- Por? – ela disse parecendo meio óbvio.

- Por querer sair com o Cedric, é claro.

- Quem é você para me dizer isso, Ronald? Aliás... por querer? Eu fui ontem ao corujal! – Gina abriu a boca para falar, mas Hermione não deixou.

– Não Gina, eu não me interesso pelo fato de ele ser bonito. Eu gosto dele pelo o que ele é. Ele foi a pessoa mais sincera comigo em um dia do que vocês foram em... muitos anos! Eu não acredito nisso.

Ela se levantou e saiu correndo com as lágrimas já rolando. Aquele foi 'O' momento. Ela simplesmente disse tudo o que devia e explodiu. Foi para o corujal. Cedric vendo a cena de Hermione ficou preocupado. Saiu correndo atrás dela, mas a garota já havia sumido.

'_Onde ela se meteu? Eu devo pensar em algum lugar, algo que eu espero que seja importante pra ela._ '

Veio como uma iluminação a resposta.

- Hermione. – ele disse correndo em direção á garota, que estava no corujal.

- Cedric, como você... ? – disse ela enxugando as lágrimas.

- Eu imaginei que você estivesse aqui, uns dos melhores lugares de Hogwarts – ele sorriu e Hermione entendeu o que ele quis dizer.

– Você falou sério quando iríamos nos defender, ser amigos... ou mais.

- Você ouviu o que eu falei para eles? – ela perguntou corando.

- Sim. – ele riu. E ela levou as mãos ao seu rosto rindo também.

- E você também falou sério, afinal... você veio aqui e se importou comigo. – ela disse as ultimas palavras quase que sussurrando para si mesma. Cedric escutou do mesmo jeito.

- Hermione, você foi a única garota que me fez ficar apaixonado da noite para o dia, a única que realmente mostrou que se importa comigo, a única que faz com que meu coração bata forte e rápido ao mesmo tempo. – ele disse isso e fez com a que ela colocasse a mão em cima de seu peito. Ela conseguiu sentir o que o garoto disse.

– Você estará para sempre em meu coração. Ao dizer isso a barriga de Hermione se infestou de 'butterflies', ela nunca havia se sentido melhor. Num impulso ela colocou a mão na nuca de Cedric e o beijou  
apaixonadamente.

- Nós somos para sempre. – ela sussurrou sorrindo para ele.

**FIM.**

N/A: own, minha primeira fic terminada *-* emocionei agora! eu nem sei porque escolhi ced&mione como casal, apenas veio na cabeça e eu criei. acho que foi pelo fato de eles serem um dos meus personagens favoritos. espero fazer mais futuramente :) obrigada por lerem!

xx

bia!


End file.
